


Hot Summer Days

by BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/pseuds/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe
Summary: Butters just wanted to take a nap. But it’s too hot in his and Kenny’s home and his twins are making his body ache.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hot Summer Days

The sheets feel like they’re glued to his body from the amount of sweat he could feel sticking to his skin. Tossing the blanket off with his feet, Butters wriggles uncomfortably on the bed. His eyes are still closed, and even with the window fan blowing right on him, he’s still far too hot to properly sleep. When he opens his eyes, he can’t see Kenny, but he can hear him singing along softly to a song playing on the radio. Butters lets out a soft sigh, allowing himself to stay laying in the bed a moment longer before he pushes himself out of bed.  
Even hearing Kenny in the living room, Butters heads straight for the bathroom, stripping off the large shirt of Kenny’s he’s wearing. He sets the shower temperature to a cooler one before stepping under the spray. Butters lets out a sigh of relief as he lets the cool water wash over him. Once he’s washed off all the sweat, he steps out to find a fresh towel and a clean shirt and boxers sitting on the seat. Smiling to himself, Butters quickly dries off and slips the clothes on before meeting Kenny in the living room.  
“How’s my lovely omega doing?” Kenny asks, smiling a little as he sets the photo album onto the coffee table in front of him.  
“Hot. Sore. Tired.” Butters lets out a soft breath and sits next to Kenny with a wince. He rubs his four month along baby bump and scowls a little at Kenny. “You did this to me.”  
“Aw, but you still love me.” Kenny kisses Leopold’s cheek before leaning down and kissing his baby bump. “Because I sure love you and our twins.”  
“I’m tired, Kenny, and I can’t sleep because it’s too damn hot. And my back is getting more sore throughout the months. I dread to think what’ll happen once I’m ready to give birth to our twins.” Butters adjusts sitting so he’s more comfortable. “Your children are killing me.”  
“Our children, baby boy,” Kenny corrects fondly. “And they’re just showing you how much they love the home you’ve made for them for nine months.”  
Butters can’t help but smile, resting a hand on his baby bump, his thumb rubbing circles onto it. “Yeah, yeah.”  
Kenny reaches over and set his hand on top of Leopold’s. Butters smiles and loosely laces their fingers together. “I’m scared,” he says after a moment.  
“So am I,” Butters replies, giving Kenny a comforting smile. “We’ll be okay doing this together, Ken. Our children will turn out fine. Especially with an attractive daddy like you.” “Don’t forget a beautiful mummy like you, Leo.”  
Kenny gives him an odd look, but the alpha finally caves and looks away. Their hands still rest on Leopold’s stomach, and they both smile down at the baby bump. “We’ll be okay?” he asks in a small voice.  
“Even if we weren’t, we’ll have plenty of help. Tweek, Craig, Karen, you’re parents, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy and many more. I know my parents wouldn’t be willing to help. They still hate me for being an omega” Butters gives Kenny a sweet kiss. “I love you, my Alpha.”  
“I love you, too, sweet Omega. Who needs you’re parents? They’re assholes and besides my parents love you. ” Kenny kisses Butters once more, and Butters feels a warmth spread through his chest. He really has the best mate. It feels like a dream come true that they’re starting a family together.

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote in between the thanksgiving one-shots, I'm going to finish posting those when I get back from my trip.


End file.
